Loki's Complication
by dreamless.demon
Summary: Loki begins to get sick violently and hasn't told Thor yet. Thor begins to wonder why Loki has been wandering around in the cold alone and avoiding him. MPreg (Not the right story line, it's my own idea on how Fenrir was born, who his father is and why Thor hates Fenrir)


Title: Loki's Complication

Summary: (Not the right story line, it's my own idea on how Fenrir was born, who his father is and why Thor hates Fenrir) Loki begins to get sick violently and hasn't told Thor yet. Thor begins to wonder why Loki has been wandering around in the cold alone and avoiding him.

Inspired By: Adam Lambert's album Trespassing and my Tumblr account and Tumblr son. (You know who you are :D )

Loki huffed and coughed again. It was mixed with blood this time and he knew he was going to be leaving soon, there was no magic to help him now. As he was done with the coughing fit he looked at his hand again. Blood, crimson, dark liquid that was marking his close end.

He wiped the hand on a frozen rock and then his dark fur coat. Loki walked a little bit further to find a bench outside of the palace. It had been months since he had saw Thor. After their night of passion Loki had wondered why he wanted it so bad that night, it's like he was on fire, but now he knew and he was almost regretting it.

He was going to loose his time with Thor all because of his stupidity and he hated it. He began to cry and he put his head in his hands. "Thor..I love you, I am so sorry for this. I never meant to avoid you, I regret everything right now.."

"Is that right?" Thor stood next to the younger prince looking down at him. "I've finally caught you my fox and I find out you never meant anything."

"Thor!" Loki got up and hugged him, sobbing in his chest. "That's not what I meant brother, I mean that last night we had passionate sex I was..I was ovulating. After, I was wondering to myself why I began to get sick in the morning, and now..." Thor smiled down at him and put his hands through the opening of the coat.

Before Loki could pull away the god of thunder found that Loki was caring a child. His child. At first Thor was angry. "Why in all the gods did you not tell me? This is madness, how could you ignore me for months and expect this to go on?! Loki, what did you think, that I would hate you? This is my child and you are my love so never think that."

Loki sobbed a bit more. "I regret not being with you these past months. I love you as well, but can we go somewhere private, people are starting to look."

"Oh let them look." With that Thor opened the big fur coat and reveled the large pregnant belly Loki had. He smiled and touched it lightly, the god of mischief on the other hand blushed darkly. The snow began to fall again and the taller god looked into the beautiful green eyes. "Come then, let's get you near a fire okay?"

The liesmith only shook his head yes. He didn't have the heart to tell Thor he was dieing, he couldn't he was just so sweet and caring. When they got to the older prince's room he took Loki's coat and his own and put it on the hanger near his doors.

"Let me take off your boots and mine, then we can take a warm shower and warm ourselves under the covers and by the fire, how does that sound?"

"That, that sound good Thor." He spoke lowly and smiled at him weakly. "I love you so much brother, you should know this okay?"

"Oh I know, I know by how many times we have held each other, each memory we had and each second we had. Trust me, I know my little mischief maker." He laughed deeply and it made the black haired man laugh as well.

As if Thor knew what was going to happen he began to undress Loki slowly, smiling all the while. As he saw each milky spot of skin shown he kissed anytime he could. When the younger prince was finally naked he held his stomach and then blushed again. "Thor, please..don't look at me like that."

"Why not? You are so beautiful and so addicting." He spoke honestly and that was just another thing the prince loved about his brother.

"Well, I guess it's just my turn to take your clothes off as well then." Loki spoke with an evil smile. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't help but smile at the time they were having. He also stripped his price the same way, slowly and sensually touching skin. When they were both naked in the dark and the light of the fire by them they just stood there looking at each other, a smile on both of their faces.

"About that bath." Loki laughed and spoke yes. So Thor picked up his brother Loki the same way a groom would with a bride and took him to the large tub in the bathroom and began to fill the white marble after he sat the prince in it of coarse. When the thing was filled he had put bubbles in it and all Loki could do was smile at what his brother was doing, no, his lover and his babies father.

Before the large god went in the tub the black haired man noticed him lighting candles then the male stepped in behind him and sat down, pulling Loki close.

"Look up at the stars my love, they are beautiful are they not?"

Yes, they are." He sat back and cuddled close against Thor's strong body. He closed his eyes as he relaxed.

The thunder god on the other hand extended an arm and hand to feel the large stomach. "Beautiful... Oh! It just kicked!" He spoke excited. He kissed his lover's cheek and smiled again, pulling back. "What shall we name it?"

"I have a good idea that it is a boy, but I would like to call it Fenrir, what do you think?"

"I was also thinking the same thing. It sounds beautiful love." Loki turned his head and then brought his hand to the side of the blonde hair, entangling his fingers in it and bringing the head closer. They brought their lips together and had a long passionate kiss before they broke away. Loki turned and then began another coughing fit, coughing in his hand.

It was the same as before, blood... "Are you okay?! Loki, speak to me."

Loki hid his hand under the water and said he was fine, that it was just part of the pregnancy. Which wasn't all a lie, it was somewhat true.

As the two lovers continued to bath time had gone by so quickly that the bubbles had almost all gone and when the mischief maker brought his hand up again his fingers were prunny. "Thor, we need to get out now..."

"This is true." He got up first and then got three towels, going to the tub again he blew out all the candles and helped Loki out of the tub, draining the water as well. He grabbed a towel and began to dry his pregnant lover off first, then he dried off after words with a different towel. Loki wrapped the towel around his waist and then waited for his brother. When he was done and he also wrapped the towel around his own waist the male grabbed the other towel to dry off their hair.

When all was finally down they went to the bed and began to curl next to each other under fur blankets. As the light of the fire crawled all over their skin Loki couldn't help but think how things would have been if he just told Thor right away about that. It was too late anyway, but this was enough for him. With having a muscled arm around him and his head on the broad chest he was happy. He could now have the baby and no problem would appear. Which was such a lie he told himself, then a tear escaped his eye and landed on Thor. He noticed and slowly grabbed Loki's chin. "What is wrong my love?" He spoke, lightly wiping away the traces of the tear with his thumb.

"Nothing, I am just happy."

"I am too." He lightly kissed the young prince's nose then lips with a smile after. A few minutes had passed and they had both fallen asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

-Next Day

Loki was screaming in pain, crying even and Thor stood outside his room pacing back and forth. He was worried for his love and child. He was happy but the way the other was screaming it made him worry. He sat down and put his head in his hands, worried for what might happen.

"Thor, it's going to be okay. Loki will pull through." Frigga sat next to her son and smiled lightly. "Might I ask, who the father is?" Though she had an idea, she wanted to know before she would just assume.

"I, am the father mother. I am sorry but we love each other. We cannot-" Loki began screaming louder if that was at all possible.

He was in so much pain, unbelievable pain it would seem. There was so much blood coming from his stomach and when he saw the wolf child he smiled and fell against the pillow, sweating horribly. He knew he was going and he quickly spoke to the nurse beside him. "Tell Thor that, I love..him..and that I am s-sorry..."

As the nurse felt the grasp of Loki's hand on her's loosen and the green eyes close she tried not to cry herself at the sight. She looked up at the nurse holding and cleaning the child and got up, cleaning her hands off with a wet towel she had, walking slowly to the doors and opening it.

Thor got up like one of his lightning bolts and went to her just as quickly. He had a slight smile on her face but then looked at her avoiding gaze. "I am sorry my prince..but, Prince Loki did not make it. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he is sorry." She turned away and walked down the hall slowly. Thor on the other hand collapsed to his knees and yelled out, tears running down his face.

Outside the thunder and lightning came quickly, and the once golden city in snow turned to dark gold and slushy snow on the ground. He yelled again and trembled in sadness. Just yesterday Loki was fine, but now, now he was gone, never to see their child again. He punched the floor and the beautiful design cracked.

Frigga looked sad but did not cry, instead she went to Thor and put a hand on him.

"Get your hand away from me, leave me be and take that child with you." He didn't want to see the child that had taken his beloved away. Though he wanted to keep it he did not want to be weak against beautiful green eyes he was sure it had.

When he got up he went in his room and sat on the bed next to the beautiful prince he fell in love with so long ago. As he heard the baby cry he closed his tearful eyes and tried to ignore it. When it faded he opened his eyes again and looked at the now graying figure. His love was gone and never to return, and he didn't want to face that truth.

The thunder god leaned down and kissed the cold lips and holding one of Loki's hands in both of his.

FIN


End file.
